Hunt for the Demonic Squirrel
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: He was just a squirrel, right? Yeah, that's what they all thought. Of course he just had to be a demonic squirrel with the ability to kill with a single thought. And now Kagome is dying because of it. One cure. Kill the squirrel. The hunt for Akki is on!
1. Prologue

I'm back! With the prologue for Mind Reader's sequel. Since it's a prologue it is on the short side but I wanted to get it out. And for newcomers-hope you got that this story is a sequel. So if you hope to fully understand what is going on it would prove most beneficial to read Mind Reader first. If you choose not to then I wish you the best of luck in understanding this one! Well, hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Inuyasha for the 35 chapters of Mind Reader. I didn't own Inuyasha for The Unexpected Ending. And I didn't own Inuyasha for any other story I've written. But guess what! I own lots of Dr. Pepper! But I highly doubt you guys really care about that. Back to the point, don't bother suing me. I'm one of those standard poor college students who never has any money to spare. And now that you have flaunted the fact that I have no money you may leave me alone and go read the story. Thank you.  
_

_

* * *

_**Hunt for the Demonic Squirrel**

Prologue

* * *

Legends. Myths. Such fickle ideas these can be. Are the real? Do the creatures and events mentioned within them really exist as told? Or are they merely stories, stories to entertain, to explain, to even frighten? Certain legends and myths are so far-fetched one would think it was required for them to be fake. 

A demonic squirrel is one such legend. A squirrel? What madman came up with the idea of the Devil sending a demonic squirrel back to the land of the living? And more importantly, what foolish person would be so gullible as to believe such a squirrel ever existed?

It was sheer lunacy. After all, squirrels had to be one of the most innocent of creatures around. What pain could a simply squirrel unleash on the general population? Even a simple human wouldn't have to worry for even they could kill a squirrel.

Ah, but that's the thing, according to the legend it was no simple squirrel. A demon squirrel in living and a demonic squirrel in death. Not your ordinary ground squirrel.

Wait. Stop right there. Even if by chance this demon squirrel truly existed and was killed, why exactly would the Devil choose a lowly creature such as a squirrel to send back? In Hell there had to be plenty of choices for much stronger beings the Devil could train. Yet, a squirrel?

Now this so-called legend had two very glaring errors. The fact that the villain was a squirrel and that the Devil would actually pick such a demon as its way to unleash hell in the land of the living.

Then there was this ridiculous move- the ability to kill with just looking one in the eyes. If there was one fast way to make a legend laughable it was to include such a powerful move as that one. The existence of such all-powerful moves is rare, in fact most of the time they are only heard of in legends and myths. If a creature had such a powerful move in their control then they would have no weakness. And everyone knows everything living has to have a weakness.

Quicker and quicker this legend was becoming implausible. Squirrels? The Devil? Ultimate death moves? Sounds like a far-fetched tale to tell young children when parents are frustrated and need a way to get their children to behave.

'If you don't go to bed right now Akki, the Demonic Squirrel, will come and eat you!'

'Don't venture into those woods, I've heard Akki, the Demonic Squirrel, lives in them.'

Imagine, such a great and powerful villain being turned into a crazy tale to tell young children. Legend, right? Of course. Such a squirrel could never exist. The world would surely plunge into darkness if the Devil truly sent back such a creature.

"But what if Akki is real?" asked a young girl to her father. Her eyes were wide and she was gripping the edge of a blanket with white fists. Earlier she had come running inside her home with tears streaming down her face. Some of the older children had scared her with tales of a demonic squirrel running loose and he would come for her. Her father had spent the past hour reassuring her to fact that Akki was nothing but a legend.

"Yukie, those children were trying to scare you," reassured her father with a gentle voice. "Believe me, I have never heard anything about this squirrel existing. And since I've been alive a lot longer than you…"

"A lot longer," grinned Yukie.

Smiling, her father tucked the young girl firmly into her bed. "Perhaps, but that just means you should listen to me," responded her father. "So, do I have your word that you won't let tales of _Akki, the Demonic Squirrel!_ scare you in the future?"

Yukie laughed when her father said that in a deep and scary voice. "Okay dad, you're right. I guess I was just being silly. I won't let them scare me again." Repressing a yawn, Yukie held her arms out for her father.

Embracing his young daughter, the man then straightened up and walked to the door of the bedroom. "Good. Sleep now Yukie. It's past your bedtime."

"Okay dad," said Yukie groggily.

Nodding, her father left her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Sho, is everything all right now?" asked the man's wife from where she sat by their small fire. She was sewing some clothing for their daughter.

Moving to sit besides his wife, Sho said, "Of course Takako. A father can always calm his daughter!" he finished cockily.

Elbowing her husband in the ribs, Takako opened her mouth to reply when a shout suddenly pierced the still night air. She recognized it as the voice of Kazushi, a young man who many nights liked to patrol the village. Raising an eyebrow, she put down her sewing and stood up along with Sho.

Both of them walked towards the door of their hut when another cry pierced the air. This one was a very definite cry of pain.

Tensing abruptly, Sho grabbed Takako's hand and pulled her to the back of the hut. Quickly grabbing the spear he always kept available, he turned towards his wife. "Stay here, I'm going to help with whatever is going on."

"Be careful!" cried Takako right before her husband sped out of the hut.

Gripping his spear tightly, Sho looked around as he saw many of the village's men exiting their huts with their own weapons. Soon the night air was filled with various shouts.

"What's going on?"

"Kazushi? Where are you?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Hey! There's something over this way! Come o…." suddenly the last voice was cut off when the man's shout turned into an ear-piercing shriek.

All the man promptly ran to where the man's cry had come from.

"Oh Kami, please no," came a whimpering when the men neared their destination. "No, please no, please, stop. No more! No no no no no! You can't be real! Get away from me!"

The man's crying and pleading was abruptly cut off by an unknown force.

The men formed a tight line and crept forward into the dark. They saw the fallen lump of the man who had been begging. A smaller shadow stood hunched over by the man's side.

"Who are you?" asked Sho in a tight voice, his spear raised in preparation for defense. "Answer me!" he demanded when the small form made no move to reply.

One of the men had thought to bring a lantern with him so he tentatively walked forward a few steps to allow the light to fall on the small figure.

A series of collective gasps was heard.

Sho took an involuntarily step backwards. It couldn't be true! It was a legend! A myth! He just told Yukie that this very same night!

Akki grinned coldly as he eyed the villagers. A quick flap of his ears and the men were gone. Another flap and the village was obliterated. He grinned wider. There was one thing he loved in this world. Destruction.

* * *

On the floor of a hut far away from the recently destroyed village a young woman gave a violent lurch as tears rolled down her face. 

The end was at hand.

* * *

And that's it. Probably not exactly what you were expecting (where's Sesshoumaru!) but I wanted to start it off a little differently. And of course there was a severe lack of humor. That shall also be corrected in future chapters. Well, the real chapter one will take more than a week get out. This is finals week and then I have to drive back home. So until I get home I probably won't have much time for writing. But with luck in less than two weeks you'll get an update. Please review so I know you guys from Mind Reader are still with me! 


	2. To Be Healed

**Chapter One: To Be Healed**

Anger, worry, and impatience permeated the walls of the small hut. The small hut which seemed much smaller than it actually wasy when two grown demons, a hanyou, four adult humans, one child, one kitsune child, and one firecat demon were crammed into it. It especially seemed to shrink when the two grown demons and hanyou were arguing.

"You cold-hearted, unfeeling, shitheaded bastard!" cursed Inuyasha while shoving his half-brother in the chest. "Hell must have spit you out too, there's no other explanation for it!"

Sesshoumaru's expression darkened but before he could react Miroku stood up and grasped Rin by her hand. "Come Shippo, let's go for a walk with Rin. Sango?" he offered, holding out his free hand.

Sango looked up from where she was sitting by Kagome's head. Her friend had begun crying a short while ago with no explanation as to why. Absently shaking her head, Sango gently laid a hand across Kagome's forehead. "No, you go ahead."

"Very well," answered Miroku with a sigh. He was hoping to get Sango out of the hut for at least a little bit. After all, ever since this ordeal began barely two days before she had barely left the hut. Her worry for Kagome only increased by tenfold with each passing day. And, Miroku silently amended, there was a good reason for that.

Kagome's health had been steadily plummeting. The few additional times in the beginning she had woken up it had been like the first-the sheer mad raving of a lunatic. However, the madness slowly decreased while the pain increased. Now whenever she happened to wake up it was to scream with pain, cry with sorrow, or a combination of the two.

Knowing to dawdle any longer would result with a fight breaking out between the two brothers because of Inuyasha's foul language Miroku tugged Rin out of the hut with Shippo perched on his shoulder.

"There, now your precious little child is gone so explain yourself," growled Inuyasha dangerously. He had one hand clenched tightly around the hilt of Tetsusaiga, sure that if he left go all hell would break loose as he transformed.

"I never agreed to meld my mind with a human's," replied Sesshoumaru blandly. "Unlike you little brother I have pride which I wish to keep intact." In all truthfulness Sesshoumaru would save the miko. However, and in this he knew he was being entirely too egotistical, he couldn't bear to lose the battle too quickly for he would appear soft. And one thing Sesshoumaru would not be accused of being was soft. So he had to draw out the fight with his brother for as long as possible.

Sneaking a quick look at Kagome, Sesshoumaru knew his time was wearing thin to appear coldhearted. The girl was in immense pain and it was only a matter of time before her mind completely collapsed and she died.

"Your pride is already shot Sesshoumau," remarked Kouga from his position besides the hanyou. For once the two long time rivals were in complete agreement-Sesshoumaru was an ass and it was long time for that stick to come out of him. "After all," he continued, "You became allies with a hanyou and humans no less. And you couldn't even defeat Naraku _or_ Akki by yourself. Pity, and now you can't even save a simple human girl."

That one actually stung Sesshoumaru had to admit. He could very easily save the miko, all he had to do was agree to connect her mind with his own. So why was he still holding back? He had withheld long enough that both Inuyasha and Kouga would still think he was a coldhearted bastard even when he did help Kagome. So why was he still holding back?

"Is there any chance the miko's purification abilities would harm my mind in any way?" asked Sesshoumaru bluntly. That's what had been bothering him. She was a miko after all, what if connecting his mind with her own killed himself? That would rather defeat the purpose of this whole saving-the-miko-ordeal they had going on.

"That should have no impact on you," answered Kaede. "Her mind will not run rampant in your own. The only way Kagome can use her purification abilities is if she forcefully thinks of using them or her body is in mortal peril. And if that were the case it wouldn't matter if you were anchoring her mind or not for demons have no defense against purification."

"See? So there's no reason why you shouldn't save her!" shouted Inuyasha. "Get your head out of your ass for once and do the right thing. It's not like we're asking you to save any human. It's _Kagome_. She's saved all of us at one time or another. Now she's dying and as much as I hate to admit it, you're the only one who can do anything to save her."

"If you weren't such an unstable pup you would be able to save your own mate," sneered Sesshoumaru.

Lowering his ears until they laid hidden in his hair, Inuyasha said softly, "What do you want from me Sesshoumaru? Would you like me to get on my knees and beg you to save Kagome? I will you know. I love her, I would sacrifice anything to save her. Even my pride to my half-brother."

Raising one eyebrow in appreciation for the hanyou, Kouga crossed his arms and waited for Sesshoumaru's response. It wasn't everyday the puppy would say he would beg. It would surely be amusing to see if Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha up on that.

"You need not do any such thing," answered Sesshoumaru slowly. "This miko saved all of us, including myself, from Akki in the last battle. This Sesshoumaru repays his debts."

"You'll do it?" asked Inuyasha incredulously. "You'll really do it?"

"If you insist on blabbering like a fool then I may just reconsider," replied Sesshoumaru in exasperation.

Shutting his mouth quickly, Inuyasha turned abrubtly to Kaede. "Kaede! You heard him. Now save Kagome!"

Rolling her eye, Kaede clasped her hands in front of her. "Now Inuyasha, do you have any idea how to anchor a demon's mind to a miko's?"

"Hell no. But that's why we have you. What else are you good for?"

"How about a roof over your head. Food to eat. Medicine and aid whenever you imbeciles get yourselves hurt which seems to be everyday," grumbled Kaede. "But no, it would be too much to ask for a thanks every now and then, wouldn't it?"

Appearing at a lost, Inuyasha finally said, "Fine then. Thanks for whatever you do. Now…save Kagome!"

Sighing, Kaede said, "Inuyasha, I've never anchored two minds together before."

"So wait," interrupted Kouga. "We know a process to save Kagome. We even got Mr. High and Mighty Ice Prince to finally remove the icicle from his ass to save Kagome. And now you're telling us…_you don't know how to anchor minds?"_

Deciding to punish the wolf later for assuming he had icicles in his ass, didn't the wolf know the internal body temperature was much too high to keep an icicle inside one's body from melting? Sesshoumaru spoke up. "It is ancient magic. I myself have only heard of how it's done. It is a blood to mind link, with the anchor infusing their blood with the injured. Three others are needed to cast the protective net about them so be sure only the injured's mind is open for the anchor."

"Um…that sounds kind of confusing," remarked Inuyasha.

"I couldn't follow any of it," confessed Kouga.

"Well we know who we won't be using to help," stated Sesshoumaru dryly.

"I'll help," spoke up Sango for the first time. "I've never heard of this particular magic being used, but I've learned of rituals like it when I was at my village."

"Miroku and Kaede will be the other two," said Sesshoumaru. "At least they appear to be able to think."

"Is anything else needed for this to work?" asked Kaede.

"I will need to teach you three the spell to continuously chant while I'm anchoring Kagome's mind. It is in an ancient demon's language so I would suggest practicing to get the enunciations correct. I don't wish for my mind to anchor Inuyasha's because of a faulty casting of the protective shield."

"Right. I'll go find Miroku now," said Sango while rising to her feet. "Sooner we get this done the sooner Kagome can start getting better." Taking one last look at her friend, Sango exited the hut.

"And you two," snarled Sesshoumaru, rounding on Inuyasha and Kouga, "No matter what I do, I repeat, _no matter what I do_, do _not_ interrupt. Her blood must be spilled for this to work so you two must contain yourselves. I will be doing her no harm and if you interrupt the process she _will_ die._ Do I make myself clear?"_

Gulping nervously, Kouga said, "Perfecting clear."

Inuyasha stiffly nodded while saying, "Fine. But if you screw it up and she dies, you will answer to me."

"She won't die," answered Sesshoumaru confidently.

"You better hope not," said Inuyasha quietly while easing himself down to sit by Kagome. Taking up one of her hands in his own, he rubbed one clawed thumb gently over it while staring blankly at her face.

"So I get to help save the lovely Kagome from certain death?" asked Miroku cheerfully while entering the hut. "That is wonderful to hear! After all, I still need to give her my thank-you-for-saving-my-life grope and it's just not the same when she's insane."

Whacking Miroku in the back of the head with an open palm, Sango rolled her eyes as she entered the hut behind him. "You just never learn do you? And I'm sure Kagome will be thrilled to hear you only helped save her so you could grope her. Really Miroku, that is so _kind_ of you."

Grinning sheepishly, Miroku draped one arm around Sango's shoulders. "My my Sango, is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice? Don't want me groping your best friend even though she did make it so my hand could be healed?"

"Oh no, you can grope Kagome," answered Sango with a sly smile. "Just don't come running to me to save your pathetic life when both she and Inuyasha start hunting for your blood."

"Well, if you put it that way…" trailed off Miroku right before laying one hard fimly on Sango's backside. "Why grope anyone else when I've got you?"

Groaning in agitation, Sango stepped away from the monk and in one fluid movement grapped the offending arm, twisted it behind the monk's back, and pushed him to the floor.

"Frisky," teased Kouga as he watched the show. "Would you like me to get some rope for you Sango?"

The reaction was instantaneous. At the same moment Sango left go of Miroku and backpedaled until she ran into the wall of the hut Miroku jumped up and ran to Kouga.

"Oh yes Prince Kouga," groveled Miroku in front of the wolf. "I would very much appreciate some rope. My Sango can do whatever she pleases with me!"

"Perhaps Shippo would be a good replacement for the monk," grumbled Sesshoumaru in agitation.

"Ok guys, sit down and shut up," demanded Inuyasha as he shot the offending parties a glare. "Kagome still isn't saved and you're all fooling around. Just how much does she mean to you?"

Appropriately chastised, Miroku rose to his feet and took on a serious expression. "Forgive me Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But when Sango came and got me she said Sesshoumaru had agreed and Kagome could be saved. I got a little excited."

"That is all good and well, but you three," said Sesshoumaru while pointing at Miroku, Sango, and Kaede, "Must come with me now so I can teach you the chant. We must perform the ritual tonight. She is falling faster and faster and we musn't wait any longer."

As the four left the hut Kouga eyed the hanyou who was still gently grasping Kagome's hand. Sighing softly, Kouga averted his gaze from the scene. Why couldn't he be the one offering silent comfort to the miko? "Dammit!" he cursed as he jumped angrily to his feet. He couldn't handle this any longer. He couldn't do anything to help save Kagome. He was nothing but useless baggage. Hell, he wasn't even much of a use in the last battle either. Kagome had to save him, the pure-blooded demon was saved by a human girl. It was pathetic. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were probably silently laughing at him.

"I've gotta get out of here," he mumbled to himself while quickly walking to the door of the hut. He was stopped in his tracks when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kouga, where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere but here," he answered harshly. "Naraku is gone and you guys are going to save Kagome. There is nothing left for me here."

"So you're going to abandon Kagome when she's like this?" asked Inuyasha coldly. "She saved all of us, and you're going to leave her before we even save her? Just how much did you supposedly love her?"

Snarling, Kouga whipped around until he was facing Inuyasha. "Do _not_ question me on how much I love Kagome. I'm giving her up to a half-bred _mutt_ because I want her to be _happy_. Tell me Inuyasha, would you have done the same? If she wanted to be with me, would you have given her up?"

Curling his lip in disgust, Inuyasha said, "That would never happen so it doesn't matter. This is about you abandoning her when she's like this."

"I'm not abandoning her!" cried Kouga in a pained voice. "I could never abandon her. But you guys have it covered. There is no place for me here any longer."

"So what do you want us to tell Kagome when she wakes up and you're no longer here?"

"Tell her what you want," replied Kouga in defeat. "But…I'll be back. Yeah, I'll be back. Tell her I'm just going for a couple days to check on my tribe. I'll be back. After all, we've got a squirrel to hunt, don't we?" By the end Kouga's characteristic grin was back as well as his cocky voice. Yeah, that's right, he couldn't leave for long. Kagome would still need him because Akki was roaming loose. He'd be back to help his comrades settle the score with one little squirrel.

Nodding, Inuyasha was about to speak up when another voice, one no one had heard yet, broke the silence.

"May I go with you?"

Turning in shock, both Kouga and Inuyasha gawked at the young boy they had entirely forgotten about. Truth be told, it wasn't hard to forget about him. After all, he never spoke and barely ever moved.

"Please sir," continued Kohaku hesitantly. "May I go with you?"

"I…I…I…," stammered Kouga. "Why?" he finally got out.

"You said you needed to get away from it all. I…I need to also. Please sir, may I go?"

"I'll tell Sango," said Inuyasha while rising to his feet. "I'm sure she'll understand. But Kouga, keep him safe. And he better come back with you."

"I won't run away," said Kohaku softly as he rose to his feet. "My sister is here. I want to be her brother again. But…"

"You need to get away first," finished Kouga in an understanding voice. "You may come with me. But we leave now, is that all right?"

Nodding, Kohaku said, "Thank you sir."

"Oh yes, one more thing," continued Kouga as he walked out of the hut with one quiet boy on his heels. "None of this 'sir' crap. It makes me feel old. Call me Kouga, ok?"

Eyes lighting up with the first sign of life the boy had shown since being rescued, Kohaku said, "Thank you, Kouga."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys. Not much of an excuse except that I'm a shitty author. Sorry. I'll try to do better with chapter 2 but no promises.  



	3. Dark Magic

Sorry for the long wait guys. But I'm back again, and with your next chapter. This chapter gets a little darker at certain points, but don't give up, the humor will return shortly. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Dark Magic****  
**

Looking up when he heard footsteps, Inuyasha appeared hopeful when he caught the telltale scent of his half brother.Well, he silently thought, it was about damn time his brother returned with the others for it was way past evening by now. Kagome had not woken even a little for hours now. She just laid unmoving, almost as if she was ready to pass on to the next life and was preparing her body for her eternal rest.

Inuyasha would be damned before he let her give up that easily. Oh yes, he was even willing to let his arrogant half brother do some crazy mind melding shit with his future mate to save her. Yes, he'd be damned before Kagome gave up.

"How is she?" asked Sango as soon as she had fully entered the hut.

"Worse," replied Inuyasha softly. "She won't even move anymore. There seems to be nothing left of her."

Kneeling down by her best friend, Sango rubbed one hand gently over the still girl's forehead. "We're going to save her Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru taught us what we have to do and we will not fail her. She's never failed us so we won't fail her."

"So don't worry, she'll be able to sit you, Inuyasha Kouga, and beg Sesshoumaru soon enough," added Miroku perkily from his position by the doorway.

Finally realizing what was missing, Sango asked suspiciously, "And just where by chance is Kouga? And my brother?"

Laughing shakily, after all, there was no way to tell how Sango would react when she discovered her brother ran off with the wolf, Inuyasha said, "So. What do you say to saving Kagome now?"

Sesshoumaru entered the hut just in time to see Sango vault over Kagome's body to land behind Inuyasha and take the hanyou in a stranglehold.

"Inuyasha," said Sango harshly, "Where. Is. My. Brother. I did not just go through _hell _to save him to have him disappear on me again!"

Coming up behind the young woman, Miroku gently grabbed hold of Sango's arms and removed them from around Inuyasha's neck. Pulling her backwards he snaked one arm around her waist and held her firmly to his chest. "Now that you can breathe again Inuyasha, where may I ask is Kouga and Kohaku?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Inuyasha eyed the woman in Miroku's arms. "Well uh…Kouga left and um…Kohakuwentwithhim."

Lunging at Inuyasha, Sango grabbed his ears and twisted them until the hanyou screamed. Or she would have. If one persistant and damn annoying monk wasn't currently restraining her from turning one hanyou permanently deaf.

"Let. Me. GO!" grunted Sango as she strained and pulled against Miroku's arms. "He let my brother leave! _Leave!_ How could he? How could you!" she yelled towards Inuyasha. "You saw how he was! And now he's alone with only Kouga? Do you want him to kill himself? He's depressed Inuyasha! Any idiot could see that! And you let him _leave?__How could you?_"

"Calm yourself woman," said Sesshoumaru. "He left. So be it. If you want to chase after him that's up to you. But there is one miko who currently needs your help if you would so choose to _calm down and help her._ The choice is yours," he finished coldly.

Deflating in front of everyone's eyes and going limp in Miroku's arms Sango sighed softly. "You're right Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry. I'm sure Kouga will look out for Kohaku. And Kagome really needs us right now."

Pulling her tight against his chest, Miroku said, "Sango, Kohaku will be safe. Not only can he take care of himself but Kouga is with him as well. You know as well as I that Kouga is completely trustworthy and he would not let anything happen to your brother. Have faith in him. They will return."

Nodding, Sango straightened up and pulled herself free from Miroku. "Right then. So I believe we wasted enough time as it were. Let's save Kagome now."

"And tie Sesshoumaru to a human," snickered Miroku.

"Keep that up and there will be one less human around," growled Sesshoumaru beneath his breath yet loud enough for Miroku to hear.

Grinning, Miroku didn't reply.

"Take her outside," commanded Sesshoumaru upon seeing that everyone was ready to be serious. When he saw Inuyasha react instantly to pull the miko into his arms he turned and walked out of the hut. Once outside he scanned the grounds quickly and located a prime location to perform the ceremony. Far enough away from the village to be assured of privacy, yet close enough to be assured of safety. Or at least as much safety as could be assured in this time. Reaching it quickly, he waited for the others to arrive.

Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely confident this would work. Sure, he knew the ceremony he told the others about existed for he remembered reading books about it back when he was younger and his father still lived. But those books were ancient history by now. There was no telling if the ritual was even correct, of it was just wishful thinking by the writers. What if a crucial piece of information was exempt from the books? Then this would fail. And there was no telling what the consequences of failure might be, for both Kagome and himself.

Half of his mind was thinking himself insane. He could be risking his life for another's, a human's no less. He was not prone to acts of compassion. Bringing Rin back was mainly for satiating his curiousity, not compassion for the murdered child. Even now he kept her around because she intrigued him. Yes, he would save the child if she needed to be saved. But he would admit to himself he would not risk his life for her. And he would not exchange his life for her's.

But this miko…he couldn't understand it. He was about to perform an untested ceremony to save this young woman. He could wind up destroying himself yet he knew he would not change his mind.

"I know I don't ask for anything, and much less deserve anything," said Sesshoumaru softly to the night air, "but let this ceremony work."

Turning his head, he saw the others arriving, Inuyasha cradling the miko against his chest. When they reached him Sesshoumaru beckoned for Inuyasha to hand the miko over.

Appearing against it for only a split second, Inuyasha overcame his inner beast's instinct to keep his future mate safely in his arms and handed Kagome over. Lowering his ears, he continued fighting his inner beast when Sesshoumaru sat down and placed Kagome in his lap, the girl's limp head leaning against one shoulder. Not able to control his continuously soft growling, Inuyasha clenched his fists and willed his inner beast to trust his half-brother. But it was hard, so hard, to let another male hold his Kagome so closely. To see her cradled gently against another's chest almost turned his inner beasts loose.

He jerked when he felt a soft hand slowly yet persistently loosen his own. Looking down, he saw a pair of small hands holding one of his own. Soft brown eyes stared up him and a smile greeted his tormented expression.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will take care of her," said Rin with conviction. "He won't hurt her and then you can have her back!"

The childlike innocence and trust the small girl held for Sesshoumaru, and the willingness to attempt to soothe a hanyou brimming with barely suppressed rage, finally achieved what all of Inuyasha's willpower could not. The inner beast was beat down, and it withdrew back into the deep depths of Inuyasha's mind. Not willing to leave go of the one thing which aided him, Inuyasha grasped one of Rin's hands loosely in his own. Careful not to harm her with his claws, he remained silent, but calm at last.

Pleased to see his half-brother refrain from going berserk on them all, Sesshoumaru settled the miko more firmly against his chest. Contact was needed for this ceremony to work, and as much as Sesshoumaru tried to deny it, he knew he liked the feel of the small woman against his chest. Knowing that he was the only one who could help her also served as quite a big boost to his beaten pride. Perhaps he didn't kill either Naraku or Akki, but he would save the other's blessed miko.

_And you'll save her for yourself too,_ added a little nagging voice in the back of his mind.

Silencing that voice immediately Sesshoumaru made eye contact with the three people who would aid him in the coming process. "Are you ready to proceed?"

Moving to form a tight triangle around the demon lord and the unconscious miko, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede joined hands for Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Whenever you are," added Miroku for a vocal affirmative to the demon lord's question.

"Then begin."

As if they were of three bodies but only one mind, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede began chanting in perfect unison. The language was that of an ancient race of demons long gone, long ignored, that is until Sesshoumaru thought of them to save Kagome's life.. It was smooth and beautiful being heard from in three different voices, but at the same time it was dark, forboding, and evil.

Inuyasha jerked in dawning comprehension. Words long forgotten that had been told to him by his father filtered into his mind. _'Never forget my dear child, if you ever come across a true psychic, a true harbinger of death and despair, do not anger them. They can tear apart your mind faster than you could think of attacking them. These are not peace loving demons. They relish in causing pain and destruction to all around them. And they have not been heard of in centuries. I doubt you will ever come across one. But in any case it is best to warn you of them.'_

This short conversation piqued the child Inuyasha's interest. Late at night he would sneak into his father's massive library searching for something, anything, on this mysterious race of demons. He found a giant tome on them at long last.

What he read in the following nights turned his blood cold. His father seemed to almost be making a joke of them with what he said. The truth was worse, so much worse, than the young Inuyasha could ever imagine.

Death. Yes, these psychics, or as the book called them, Oracles, dealt out death in generous amounts. It appeared their greatest pleasure in the world was causing other demon races to extinguish themselves. In fact, it appeared they were responsible for the vast majority of the disappearance of most long gone demonic races.

It was their method that made the young Inuyasha's blood run cold. They would turn mother against child. Husband against wife. Brother against brother. Leader against kingdom. They would ensnare each individual's mind. Control them like a mindless puppet. And when the time was right, they would free their captive.

Mothers would wake only to find the bloodied body of their child lying at their feet. Husbands would wake to find their wife's mutilated carcass lying in their hands. Grief ravaged each race the Oracles took out. One by one, the members of the race would turn on each other in their mind numbing despair. Mini battles raged throughout their lands. If they didn't die in a fight against their own kind they took their own life. What mother could live with the thought that she murdered her own child?

The Oracles never stained their own hands with blood. They didn't need to. Their powers were astronomical. And it was for this reason they destroyed themselves. The very same method they used for destroying other races was employed in destroying themselves. One by one they turned against each other, each one wanting to be the most powerful, to dictate where their race went next. Rebellion broke out, fighting amongst each other took over their lives. One by one they fell. Eventually they fell out of existence.

However, their books, their culture, didn't die with them. That could be seen and heard by just looking at Sesshoumaru and the others.

Inuyasha highly doubted that Miroku, Sango, and Kaede truly knew what they were doing.

Dark magic.

Evil magic.

Magic that had been used to murder thousands.

Magic that had been used for nothing but cruelty and malice.

Inuyasha wanted to scream at Sesshoumaru, hit his brother, do anything to make him _stop._ Oracles never used their powers for the good of others, Oracles dealt in nothing but destruction. How could his brother even think to use one of their spells to save Kagome? More than likely it would end up in both of their deaths.

When a mini whirlwind started at the base of the chanter's feet and swirled up to engulf all five of them, Inuyasha fell to his knees. He could do nothing but stare as they all disappeared from view. There was no turning back. The ritual had begun.

Inside the whirlwind, Sesshoumaru silently listened as the chanting continued. He knew what he was delving into. Dark, ancient magic was never a smart thing to trifle with. Yet here he was doing it, and dragging four others into it with him. But it was either use dark magic to save the miko. Or sit back and watch her die.

He taught the three the ancient chant and was pleased to hear them saying it with perfect accuracy. However, he refused to tell them what they were saying in the common tongue. If he did he doubt he could have convinced them all to try this ritual.

_'My dark Father, my ruler of the Underworld, grace me with your presence as I look to devour this soul standing in front of me. Grant me the power to seize their mind as I look to further expand pain and darkness in this world. I swear on my life this individual will suffer and despair before I release them to your world. My dark Father, my ruler of the Underworld…'_

For the race of Oracles, the one taking over the mind would chant it themselves. However, there had been a great study of this ritual in the past. Oracles were one of the most interesting races to study for the academically inclined. Books upon books were written about them, their powers, and their magic rituals. This one was delved into a great deal. After all, it supposedly granted the power of mind control to the user. Scholars could barely contain their excitement in imagining the great possibilities if this ritual was ever mastered.

It was here the books grew fuzzy. Many different methods of recreating this ritual for the non-Oracle were created. Sesshoumaru was taking a gamble, this he knew. The method he picked had the most agreement of working amongst the great scholars. But before it had been fully tested all had perished in a mass assassination. Every book on the Oracles was hunted down and burned. The study of Oracles was banned amongst the demonic races.

Sesshoumaru never asked his father how he came across his wide collection of books on Oracles. Instead he silently studied this mysterious and powerful race. He never knew his half-brother was doing the same.

But from the looks of things this ritual was working. Darkness encroached on the land, great storm clouds billowed up out of nowhere, and through it all the whirlwind grew thicker and faster.

Sesshoumaru had to silently give Miroku, Sango, and Kaede credit. Throughout all the changes in the environment they never faltered once. At times their eyes would widen, a slight jump would occur in one of them, a hand would start shaking. But without fail another would tighten their hand around the nervous one. They would remain strong for they believed this could save their friend.

At the first clap of thunder, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and looked down at the unconscious girl sitting in his lap. It was time. Raising one hand, he drew one claw across the miko's forehead. Her deep crimson blood quickly seeped out of the small wound and began sliding down her face.

Focusing entirely on his task at hand, Sesshoumaru jumped in with the chant when the three others had started over.

"_My dark Father, my ruler of the Underworld, grace me with your presence as I look to devour this soul standing in front of me. Grant me the power to seize their mind as I look to further expand pain and darkness in this world. I swear on my life this individual will suffer and despair before I release them to your world._"

Sesshoumaru pressed a small kiss to the wound on Kagome's forehead. Letting a little bit of her blood dribble into his mouth, he swallowed it.

A sharp, splicing pain hit his head. His throat locked up and he unconsciously drew the miko closer to his chest.

Sesshoumaru could have sworn he heard a dark chuckle of amusement in the recesses of his mind. He could have sworn a bright light pushed that dark chuckle right out of his mind. Or he could have sworn he had simply been hallucinating.

In whichever case, everyone could swear upon what happened next.

The demon lord's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and without a sound he fell into a dead faint.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I had fun writing about the Oracles. That was a complete whim. I wasn't going to make this be dark magic, but then I couldn't resist once I thought of it. Who knows what this dark magic could add to the story in the future. I sure don't. After all, I just thought of them today when I was finishing this chapter. Ah, writing without a single idea of where you're going is such fun. I surprise myself half the time. Well, in good news, I got most of the next chapter already written. So I'll probably post it in a week or so. Until then, please review!

Oh yes, and I give out my thanks to those who told me I wasn't a shitty author. Just so we're clear, I was saying I was a shitty author because it takes me so long to update. But I greatly appreciate you guys telling me I was a good writer. That made me feel quite good. Thanks again, you guys are great.


	4. The Road to Forgiveness

**Chapter 3: The Road to Forgiveness**

Darkness encroached upon the land from both without and within. As the sun bid its final farewell for the night the shadows grew longer, the wind a little more chilly, and the day a little more lonesome. Darkness. Kindness feared darkness. Evil and pain and death lived for darkness.

The exact same clearing in a forest could change from warm and inviting to wicked and malicious just by the dropping of the sun. It was amazing how much power the sun had over the land.

Darkness was the time for the good to make camp, stay indoors, stay _safe._ In this time darkness signaled the freedom of evil. When the shadows were the darkest the foulest beings roamed the lands, taking great delight causing chaos and pain wherever they happened to wonder for the night.

Fire. Fire was what the good used to try and dispel the darkness from bearing down on them. It was with hope that any light at all, even the small amount that came from a tiny campfire, would be enough to make the evil take second thought at coming closer.

Wrapped in a small wool blanket, a teenage boy sat and stared at the flickering flames of the small fire. Curling himself tighter into the comforting presence the blanket provided, he moved his gaze from the fire to eye his sole companion. They weren't a very talkative pair, and they grew even more silent in the passing night, but it didn't matter. Sighing softly, the boy gazed back into the flames.

Kouga made one final pass around the small clearing he and Kohaku had decided to stop in for the night. All was clear for now. Sitting opposite the teenager, he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep tonight, no, he would keep watch for this first night, but it still felt nice to just relax and let his eyes drift shut. His others senses were on full alert for any presence of danger, and being a wolf demon his sense of hearing and smell were much more powerful than sight, so he felt perfectly safe in letting his eyes close.

It was night. By this time Kagome should have been saved. Her mind would be melded with Sesshoumaru's and they would have more time to hunt down Akki and kill him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. Kill Akki. How were they ever supposed to manage that? The squirrel was unstoppable. He had murdered Naraku without even _trying._

Eyes flying open, Kouga peered into the surrounding darkness. Something was bothering him. He couldn't place a finger on it, but something simply wasn't right. Rising to his feet he stole a look at Kohaku and was relieved to find the teen sleeping. That child desperately needed to sleep and let out his past transgressions against the others. Transgressions he in no shape or form was at fault for. The problem would be trying to get him to see that.

After all, was it not Kohaku's hand which held the blade which sent the deadly sickle flying into his sister's stomach? Was it not Kohaku's eyes which were emotionless and dead when his father died by his hand? No, it would be extremely hard to be successful in having Kohaku become at peace with the past. More than likely it would be nigh impossible. But the young teenager had to at least learn how to live with himself. After all, didn't they all?

Kouga knew he, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all had inner demons they constantly had to battle ever since they became friends with Kagome. Kouga had commanded his own tribe to hunt down and kill the villagers Rin used to live with. His tribe had _killed_ the young girl. Every time he looked upon Rin's face he would be pelted with memories of what he used to command his tribe to do._ Hunt_ people.

Inuyasha attacked the very same village he used to live around because of false rumors Naraku had spread. Sesshoumaru, well, what was to be said about Sesshoumaru? Who knew how many innocent lives were murdered by Sesshoumaru's hand or his word?

Yes, there was no doubt about it, Kohaku had every right to grieve and mourn and hate himself for what he had committed. But he had to overcome his past and grow beyond what Naraku made him become. And he had one major advantage over the dog demon brothers and Kouga.

He wasn't in control of himself when he committed his atrocities. The same could not be said for the demons and hanyou. For they knew, _everyone _knew, the deeds they committed they committed because they _wanted _to. The lives that were lost, the horrible murders they committed, were done with sick pleasure and sadistic glee.

The thought almost made Kouga want to throw up. They owed so much to the kind miko. She saved them all from the path they were treading, the path of endless sorrow, pain, and death. And now for her kindness she was dying.

Clenching his fists tightly, Kouga glared out into the surrounding darkness. Yes, the darkness wished to intimidate him, wanted to tell him _'give it up, you and the others have no chance, no hope, of defeating Hell's creation. Give it up.'_

Kouga would not give in. Not while he was still drew breath would he give in. Never again would he tread the path of mindless savagry. If he did he would be saved, that he was almost sure of. After all, why would an evil creature choose to hunt down and destroy another creature who was also mindlessly killing all who crossed his path? But Kouga wouldn't allow that to happen. Perhaps he was choosing the path of certain death, this idiotic venture of going against Akki, but it was all right. After all, he chose this path for himself.

Whether this path ended in sadness and tears or celebration and joy had yet to be seen. But however it happened to end Kouga would not regret his decision to continue to fight for Kagome.

Love, even unrequited love like his was, was the strongest bond there could be between two people. And it could just be love which would finally conquer the endless darkness and perhaps, just perhaps, make the night a little less frightening.

Returning his gaze to the darkened forest, Kouga's eyes strayed from tree to tree. Somewhere out there was the foulest creature imaginable, a creature even worse than Naraku. The creature this darkness came from in waves, the very same creature he and his friends would be hunting. They would be fighting darkness and evil itself. And Kouga could only hope with everything imaginable they would come through it relatively unscathed.

Not able to sense anything through the denseness of the forest, Kouga finally sat back down and tried to relax again. It would be a long first night, that he could be sure of.

As the wolf prince slowly relaxed back against the tree a pair of eyes watched. They glowed a crimson red even in the darkness of the forest and not a single living thing would stray within 500 feet of this creature.

Akki watched the wolf demon and child rest far into the night. Not once did he move a muscle, or even think about making any advances towards the lone pair. For the time being he was content with destroying the random villages scattered throughout the land. The fear he received from those who soon perished by his hand fulfilled his wants for the moment.

Yes, eventually he would be wanting for another fight, even if those he fought proved to be no challenge. But for the moment, he was content to watch. Watch those who foolishly believed they were a match for him.

How pathetic. No one was a match for him. And soon, soon, everyone in the land would fear the name of Akki. His name was spreading already, that he knew. The latest villages he destroyed knew of him. It was pleasurable seeing the knowing fright on his latest victim's faces before he destroyed them. They thought he wasn't a real entity. How utterly foolish.

Opening his eyes, Kouga stood up once again when he could sense dawn approaching. The night had been long, but uneventful. Which was odd. Normally these woods were crawling with demons who were always searching for a meal. To not come across a single one the entire night…no, something was definitely not right about this situation.

A single crack of a fallen branch brought Kohaku's eyes blazing open and the teenage boy was soon on his feet with his sickle in hand.

Kouga crouched down low and used the full strength of every last one of his senses to reach out and search the surrounding trees.

It was with a deep, dark, sinking realization in his chest that it hit him. Akki had been here. They had been resting the entire night and not once did Kouga realize how close the enemy was. How close he and Kohaku could have been to instant death.

Knowing better than to speak, Kohaku instead slunk next to a tree and pressed himself as close to the trunk as possible. His eyes roamed the trees as he kept his sickle ready to throw at anything he perceived as a threat. When Kouga raised one hand and pressed it down on the air, Kohaku allowed himself to relax by a slim margin.

"Was it him?" asked Kohaku softly, his hand still tense on the handle of his chosen weapon.

Nodding, Kouga said, "I couldn't sense him until he wanted me to. What are we getting ourselves into?" he asked to no one in particular.

Coming up to stand alongside the wolf prince, Kohaku finally let his weapon fall to his side. "Are we not fighting to save those who saved us?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Staring down at the boy in shock, Kouga let a small smile flit across his face. It was surprising to hear Kohaku speak such kind and caring words. From the looks of it before it appeared Kohaku had lost all hope and no longer cared whether he lived or died. Kouga was proud. The boy had more inner strength then they all gave him credit for. Not even a day had passes since they had left the village and already Kohaku was improving.

"That is all we can do," answered Kouga. "Kohaku, value your friends and loved ones. They will be your strength in the upcoming fight. Believe me when I say you'll need all of us and all of us will need you. You have more worth than you seem to give yourself credit for."

"I killed my father," said Kohaku in a weak voice. "All the innocent people I killed…I have no worth. I just wish…to help Sango."

"_Naraku _killed your father," responded Kouga with true feeling. "We all wish to help you, your sister especially, but we can do nothing until you begin to move forward yourself. I'm not telling you to forgive yourself. But you must give yourself another chance. For us to win against Akki, for you to help us win against Akki, you need to realize your worth. When you begin trusting others again, _that_ is when you'll realize your true potential. I only hope that is what we need to defeat Akki. Akki fights for no one but himself. We fight for each other. With luck that is the only advantage we need."

"I'll fight for you Kouga," answered Kohaku after a small hesitation. Resolve slowly settled in Kohaku's eyes as he stood up straighter and brought his sickle close to his side, his hand tightening over it. He would not give in to the darkness that taunted him endlessly. Ever since he had been freed the darkness had been beckoning to him, telling him he had killed innocents once, he was tainted, no one would want him anymore. But did he want that? Did he want to tread the path of his life forever alone? Or did he wish to be loved and cherished like he had been before being taken by Naraku? Turning his head to look at the wolf demon, Kohaku nodded. "Yes, I'll fight for you. And my sister. And…I'd like to fight for the others as well. If they'd have me."

Gripping Kohaku firmly by the shoulder, Kouga grinned. "Welcome aboard kid. You'll soon learn we are all just a ragtag bunch of fools who gather around and enjoy annoying one certain demon lord. But I'm sure after a bit you'll soon discover the joy in that. Oh yes, for some insider info from one who knows, Sesshoumaru _hates_ being called soft."

Allowing a small smile to appear for a split second, Kohaku opted to not say anything in reply to that.

Releasing the teenager, Kouga stretched his arms above his head and let out a soft sigh. "Well kid, shall we continue on and find my tribe? I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to find them. We can go back to the others once I'm finished, all right?"

Content that they weren't going back to the village right away, after all, maybe Kohaku said he was willing to join them, but it was still much easier said than done. There was still so much he had to come to terms with. And it would be a lot easier to do that in the company of only the wolf prince. He had made the right decision in requesting to join Kouga.

"That will be fine," answered Kohaku. "I would still like more time before seeing everyone else again."

"Thought you might," said Kouga. "Well, let's be off. Who knows where my tribe has run off to while Hakkaku and Ginta are in command. If you think Inuyasha is a fool, well Kohaku, you haven't met a fool until you've met my two friends. They're quite a team." Smiling to himself, Kouga set off with Kohaku following a few feet behind him. He was becoming quite fond of the quiet boy who had more on his shoulders than any kid his age should have.

Sesshoumaru saved Rin. Inuyasha saved all of the others. Now perhaps Kouga finally found the human he could save and perhaps finally start to fully heal on the inside.

* * *

Aren't you guys proud of me? I updated relatively quickly this time! And I'd just like it to be known that I was going to update on Thursday. But my dorm's internet wasn't working until today.

That being said, thank you to the few of you who reviewed. I think my lousy updating has turned people away from my story for I lost a lot of reviewers this time around. It was slightly disappointing but hey, I never was writing for reviews (although they are much loved and appreciated!). So to those who took the time to review-thank you very very much! Hopefully you'll find it in your heart to keep on with me!

And yes, I'm sure some of you are disappointed that this chapter was all about Kohaku and Kouga (what happened to Sesshoumaru!). Heh, sorry! But I had to do it. Just wait for next chapter, some of your questions about your favorite demon lord should be answered then.

Ok, once again I shall try to update in less than 2 weeks. Wish me luck, and please review!


	5. Miroku's Evil God

**Chapter Four: Miroku's Evil God**

* * *

Out of everything they would have expected, this most definitely was not it.

Ever since Sesshoumaru had fainted absolutely nothing had happened. And that had been over a day and half ago.

"We seem to spend an inordinate amount of time waiting for someone to wake up," commented Miroku wryly. He sat braced against the wall of Kaede's borrowed hut, one hand laying limply in his lap while his other fiddled with his now unneeded rosary beads. "Has anyone else noticed that? After every major event someone is unconscious and we have to wait for them to wake up to continue on. It's almost as if some god has to figure out what to do with us next and so they knock us out to give them time to think."

"Miroku, you're an idiot. Shut up," answered Sango as she sighed in exasperation. "No one is in control of our lives." She shook her head as she wrung out the damp cloth and laid it across the demon lord's forehead. He had been unnaturally hot ever since fainting and although she wasn't too concerned with his health, after all, he was the stubborn demon lord, it gave her something to do while they waited.

"Sango is correct," added Kaede. "The problem is your group is simply the most accident prone set of people I have ever come across. It's a wonder you don't spend even more time waiting for everyone to wake up." And once again the elderly healer was sitting on the floor of the hut while grinding herbs.

"And you're grinding herbs again," continued Miroku. "This god must also have nothing else to do with you besides making you grind herbs."

"If you would recall," grumbled Kaede, "My vast stores of herbs were destroyed when my hut unfortunately fell. Therefore I must restock for both the villagers and your accident prone selves."

"Well that's convenient," said Miroku sardonically. "The hut falls and you suddenly have a real reason to grind herbs rather than just grinding them because there's nothing else for you to do. I think this god is grasping at straws here. Watch, they'll probably have either Sesshoumaru or Kagome wake up soon because this conversation is starting to drag on for too long."

As one, everyone in the hut turned to stare at the demon lord and the miko. Sango pinched the demon lord's cheeks. Inuyasha pried open one of Kagome's eyelids.

Miroku crossed his arms across his chest and stared on with a haughty expression.

Ten minutes passed.

"They're not waking up," commented Shippo from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

"And Miroku's theory is shot," said Inuyasha with a smirk. "No god is in control of my life."

"Well, you can't blame a man for being bored of waiting for unconscious people to move," mumbled Miroku as he huffed in annoyance. "But if my lovely Sango would care to join me in a uh…private location…I'm sure I could stop being so bored."

Delivering a death glare towards the monk, Sango moved to stand up when Sesshoumaru groaned. Promptly ignoring the object of her anger, Sango peered down at the demon lord.

Miroku threw his hands up in frustration. "Now!" he stormed. "You have them wake up now! I was about to get Sango to myself so you decide to wake them up?"

"To yourself?" commented Sango with one eyebrow raised. "I was getting ready to beat you. You really ought to thank Sesshoumaru for saving you."

"Or the god who is in control of his life," snickered Inuyasha.

"I hate you both," grumbled Miroku while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And you never know, there very well could be a god controlling us. I am a holy man after all."

"Sure you are," replied Inuyasha. "The only thing you worship is Sango's ass."

Grinning, Miroku nodded at the hanyou. "How very correct you are Inuyasha, but not entirely. I also worship the curve of her hips, the soft contours of her brea…"

"Finish that thought monk, and you'll see if you ever worship anything ever again," interrupted Sango with a dark scowl.

"Ouch," remarked Inuyasha. "You certainly know how to hit a guy Sango."

"Ah, but you see my friend, Sango wouldn't ever deliver on her threat," said Miroku wisely. "For that would also detract from the pleasure she…"

"Just shut up," came a low growl. "Honestly. The wolf leaves and yet your idiotic ventures still never cease."

"Sesshoumaru!" screeched Rin, successfully reminding everyone in the hut there was a young girl with a very high-pitched voice sitting among them. "You're awake!"

"Ow. Shit," cursed Inuyasha while reaching up to rub one of his ears. "You need to tone your kid down a bit Sesshoumaru. She could cause us to go deaf."

The faintest line of red could be seen surfacing in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he abruptly sat up and moved to strangle/hurt/kill his half-brother.

Covering his mouth with one hand, Inuyasha glanced at his angry brother with an innocent expression. "Oh did I curse? Shame, seems you're having a hard time getting up though. Yes, what a damn shame. Shit, I can't be punished now."

"Er…" stammered Sango as she cautiously backed up until she was as far away from the angry demon lord as she could possibly get without making a break for the door. "Inuyasha, could you mind shutting up?"

"Why the hell should I shut up Sango?" asked Inuyasha. "My brother's been asking for this. It's just cursing. Shit, you'd think he never heard of cursing before."

Bracing one hand against her forehead, Kaede suppressed her sobs. "Oh dear god, I'm going to lose another hut."

Snarling at his half-brother Sesshoumaru rose to one knee and cracked his knuckles. Sango closed her eyes and cringed against the far back corner of the hut. Miroku rested his chin on one upturned palm and stared on with an interested expression. Kaede started to silently pray for survival. Shippo pulled on Kagome's hand and tried to drag her to a safer location than between the two dog demon brothers. Rin grinned.

"Ah ah ah Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha cockily while waving one finger at his brother. "Don't be too hasty. I don't think you're in any condition to fight me right now."

"We'll see," snarled Sesshoumaru as he lunged at his half-brother, claws outstretched in front of him.

It was a great shock to everyone, Inuyasha included, when midway through his flight Sesshoumaru suddenly crashed to the ground and laid still.

"Oh my god, did you kill him?" asked Sango in alarm.

"Ugh, what's going on?" mumbled Kagome. "My head feels funny."

Shrieking in alarm, Shippo jumped a good five feet in the air and landed on top of Inuyasha's head. Upon seeing everyone's curious expressions he grinned sheepishly. "Um, she surprised me?"

Scoffing, Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the kitsune's tail and dropped him back to the ground. "You're a coward. Just admit it already and we'll all be happy."

"I'm not a coward!" snapped Shippo while planting both hands on his hips and glaring at the hanyou. "You'd be surprised too if an unconscious girl suddenly spoke!"

"I wouldn't jump on someone's head though," replied Inuyasha.

"You're too fat, you'd probably kill them," retorted Shippo.

"What did you say?" growled Inuyasha dangerously.

"Sit boy," sighed Kagome while trying to sit up. She smiled in thanks when Sango came up and aided her. Leaning against her friend, Kagome looked around the hut. "Um, well then…"

"It is good to have you back with us Kagome," said Miroku with a kind smile. "You had us worried there for awhile."

"How long have I been out for?"

Appearing thoughtful, Sango finally replied a few seconds later with, "I guess…almost three weeks now."

Raising her hands to cover her mouth, Kagome gasped. "What…what happened? I don't know anything." As she took in the occupants of the hut she shuddered. "Where's Kouga? Please, tell me he's ok."

Hugging her friend tightly, Sango quickly assured Kagome of Kouga's well being. "He's fine Kagome. He and Kohaku just went off to check on Kouga's tribe. I'm sure they'll be back in a few days."

"Kohaku?" questioned Kagome. "He's alive?"

Sighing softly, Sango said, "He still has the shikon shard in his back. I'm afraid to take it out."

"But if he's with us now…that means…" Kagome's eyes lit up when she exclaimed, "Naraku! Is he dead?"

The answering smiles of everyone in the hut were all the affirmative she needed to squeal in excitement and wrap her arms around Sango in an impromptu hug. "Yes!" she cheered. "Miroku, your curse is broken isn't it?"

Holding up his right hand Miroku grinned brightly. "All gone."

"That's great!" exclaimed Kagome. "This is great. He's finally gone."

Everyone stared at the young miko strangely when she suddenly quieted down and appeared to be concentrating hard on something. "Kagome?" finally questioned Inuyasha. "You alright?"

"Akki," she suddenly said. "He's gone too isn't he? You guys destroyed him, right?"

Scratching the back of his head, Miroku said, "Well no, he got away. But you don't need to worry, we're going to save you."

Confusion surfaced in Kagome's eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha grew slightly worried when he caught the telltale scent of fear emanating off of Kagome's body. "You guys, what's going on?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean child?" asked Kaede.

Turning frightened eyes on the elderly healer, Kagome said, "My mind reading ability…it's gone. But Akki, you guys said he's still alive. But then why can't I read minds anymore? And why do I need to be saved?"

"Interesting," mumbled Miroku to himself as he looked from Kagome to the still unconscious Sesshoumaru. "This is unexpected…"

"Could it have worked that good?" asked Sango quietly.

"Could what have worked that good?" questioned Kagome. "Answer me!" she practically shouted when no one made a move to answer her. "What's going on here? Why is Sesshoumaru unconscious? Why is everyone looked at him like he's had something to do with this? And _WHY DO I NEED TO BE SAVED FROM AKKI_?"

Inuyasha quickly replaced Sango as the person Kagome was leaning against. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly when she began struggling. "Shh," he soothed while rubbing the pad of his thumb gently over one of her wrists. "We don't entirely know what's going on either. But let Miroku explain it to you. He would do a better job at it than me."

All eyes in the hut turned to Miroku, Kagome's the most penetrating of all of them. Taking a deep breath, Miroku told the short, but engrossing, tale of one demonic squirrel, miko, and demon lord. When he was finished Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha and sighed softly.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't read minds," she said. "I mean according to what you said Miroku the link won't be destroyed until Akki is killed. Sesshoumaru anchoring my mind couldn't have killed my ability, could it?"

Shrugging, Miroku said, "Your guess is as good as mine at this point. To be honest I don't fully understand the ceremony we performed with Sesshoumaru. It seemed almost…dark? I'm not sure, but it was performed in an ancient demon's tongue so I don't even know what we were saying."

Tensing slightly, Inuyasha relaxed when Kagome turned puzzled eyes on him. Oh, he knew what Sesshoumaru did. But he wasn't going to tell the others about the Oracles, not yet at least. Unless if it looked like there could be negative consequences to the ceremony Sesshoumaru performed Inuyasha wouldn't say a word to the others. That, and he wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru about it first. His half-brother definitely had some questions to answer.

"Well anyways, I'm glad it worked," said Sango. "It's good to have you back with us Kagome."

Smiling, Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's lap and went to Sesshoumaru's side. "It's good to be back. But what's wrong with him? It sounds like as soon as I woke up he got knocked out again."

"Let's hope that sorts itself out soon enough. It could be hard hunting Akki down if only one you can remain conscious at a time," commented Miroku wryly.

"Yeah, and it could be hard to thank him," added Kagome as she laid one hand across Sesshoumaru's forehead. Brushing the bangs out of his eyes she rubbed the half moon for a couple seconds. "I have so much to thank him for," she said so softly Inuyasha could barely hear her.

Staring at his half-brother, Inuyasha waited for the first signs of jealousy to appear in his mind. He was slightly surprised when they never came. Here his future mate was, touching another male, his half-brother no less, and he wasn't getting jealous. 'Well, he did save her life,' he amended in his mind. 'I guess…I should thank him too at some point. He didn't have to do this. And from the looks of things his body isn't reacting too well to the ceremony. Now wouldn't that be funny. My deadly brother dying for a human girl, _my_ human girl no less.'

When the hidden feelings of humor never surfaced, Inuyasha sighed to himself. Standing up, he moved to Kagome's side and stared down at his brother. Reaching down, he helped the miko to her feet. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure his body will sort out this mess soon enough and than you can continue annoying him."

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Kagome with a soft smile.

"Perhaps you can try a new hairstyle next time," commented Miroku with a sly grin. "But then pigtails did look very cute on him."

"You still have that nail polish with you Kag?" asked Sango. "I think his nails would look very pretty in a bright pink…"

Laughing, Kagome shook her head at the antics of her friends. "Sorry Sango, I don't have pink nail polish with me."

Snapping her fingers, Sango said, "Darn, I was looking forward to that."

"I have purple though."

Eyes lighting up, Sango rubbed her hands together. "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest," said Kagome. "Just don't tell him where you got the stuff from."

"My lips are sealed."

Laughing, Kagome gave Inuyasha an odd expression when he tugged on her arm. Figuring he wanted her to follow him, she walked out of the hut with him. They walked in completely silence until they reached the God Tree. Once there Inuyasha enveloped Kagome in a hug.

"Inuyasha?"

"You scared me," said Inuyasha quietly. Suddenly grabbing her upper arms he held her away from him and glared at her. "Just what were you thinking? Fighting Akki like that? Are you crazy? Shit Kagome, you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't," she answered meekly.

"You could have!" roared Inuyasha. Shaking the young miko he said vehemently, "Don't do that. Risking your life like that."

"So it would have been better to let all of you guys die?" replied Kagome harshly while pushing against Inuyasha's chest. Happy when he finally let go of her, she poked him angrily in the chest. "Just what did you want me to do Inuyasha? Stand there and watch Sesshoumaru and Kouga get murdered by Akki? Watch as Naraku and Akki took you down? I won't allow my friends to die if I can help it!"

"It's not worth it if you die!" yelled Inuyasha. Dropping his head until his chin rested against his chest he added in a quieter voice, "I can't lose you Kagome."

Wrapping her arms around her hanyou, Kagome rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. "You won't lose me Inuyasha. I did what I had to do to help you guys. I'm sorry, but I can't stand by and do nothing if there is something I can do. I…I would risk my life for any of you. Please don't make me stop that."

"I don't want to lose you," repeated Inuyasha while wrapping his arms back around Kagome. Burying his face in her hair, he said, "And I know you won't stop. I just…be careful, will you? Akki is dangerous. He wants to kill you Kagome."

"I know he does. But he won't."

"I hope not," said Inuyasha.

Content to leave it at that, Kagome suddenly had another, pressing, thought come to the forefront of her mind. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have the shikon shards from Naraku?"

Kagome was completely and utterly surprised when Inuyasha suddenly pushed against her so hard she fell on her butt. Eyes narrowing in anger, Kagome opened her mouth to sit Inuyasha.

"Holy shit!" screamed Inuyasha. "Oh no no no no no. How could we have done something so STUPID! Fools, all of us. Just a group of stupid, idiotic, FOOLS!"

Backing up nervously, Kagome was preparing to make a run for the hut when Miroku and Sango came running up to her.

"What's going on?" panted Miroku. "We heard Inuyasha scream. Kagome? What's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"Um…I don't know," answered Kagome. "I just asked him about the shikon shards…"

"Oh dear god," mumbled Miroku as his face went stark white. "Sango, did you…?"

Eyes wide, Sango jerkily shook her head. "How could we have…?"

"NOOOOO!" cried out Inuyasha in torment as he dropped to his knees while clutching the sides of his head. "Why? Why? Why? Dammit, WHY!"

"We're morons," said Miroku bluntly. "That's it. We're just morons."

"Agreed," said Sango. "After all this time Naraku finally dies, and we just leave."

"Bet that god is laughing at us now," added Miroku.

"I hate your god Miroku, you know that?" replied Sango.

"Eh?" said Kagome in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Miroku's god hates us," said Sango. "And Kagome? You are surrounded by a group of morons."

"NOOOOO!" yelled out Inuyasha again, this time beating his fists against the ground.

Huffing in annoyance, Kagome finally stood up. "Enough already!" she shouted to be heard over Inuyasha's cries of pain. "Just what is going on?"

"So who wants to be the bearer of bad news?" asked Miroku.

"Not me," said Sango quickly.

Inuyasha only whimpered.

Sighing, Miroku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well Kagome, there's no good way of putting this…"

"What is it?" asked Kagome darkly.

"We well…we kinda…um…hm…well, we kinda…forgot the shikon shards?" said Miroku nervously. "Please don't hurt me!" he added quickly while putting his arms up in front of his face.

"You did _what_?" asked Kagome through clenched teeth.

"Erm…what he said," replied Sango while pointing at Miroku.

Inuyasha whimpered.

"To be fair we were rather preoccupied with you know, makingsureeveryonestayedalive," continued Sango, speeding up at the end when Kagome's dark expression turned on her.

"Oh yeah! I wasn't even conscious at the time," added Miroku perkily.

"Shut up monk, you're not helping," grumbled Sango while punching him in the side.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Kagome said, "So…what I'm getting at is we finally kill Naraku…and _no one_ remembers to grab the shards?"

"And to be even more fair, we didn't even kill Naraku…?" said Sango, realizing at the last second that what she was saying didn't make complete sense.

"Who cares who killed Naraku? Wait…you guys didn't kill him?" asked Kagome.

"Hehe," laughed Sango. "Funny you should ask, because we didn't."

"Naraku and Akki got in a fight," continued Miroku.

"And Akki got angry and killed him," finished Sango.

"And then you guys forgot the shikon shards," added Kagome

"NOOOOOO!" cried Inuyasha. "We didn't mean to! We didn't want to!"

"Will you quiet down Inuyasha?" asked Kagome while rubbing the side of her head. "You're beginning to give me a headache." Turning to the other two present she said, "Well, I guess we have to put our hunt for Akki on hold."

Nodding, Miroku said, "Agreed. The shikon shards must be our first priority."

"Idiot," grumbled Sango while hitting Miroku on the back of the head. "Do you not remember the whole Kagome-Sesshoumaru-mind-link-thing-because-of-Akki?"

"I can't even read minds right now," said Kagome in her defense. "And we must find those shikon shards. Or would you rather Akki get them? If he hasn't already?"

"NOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha in immense pain.

"Ok, ok, you win. We go after the shikon shards," said Sango. "What do we do about Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kohaku though?"

"Kaede can tell Kouga and Kohaku when they get back," answered Miroku. "And Sesshoumaru, well, why don't we see if we can wake him up?"

"Right, let's go," said Kagome briskly. "There's not much time to waste. Inuyasha? You coming?"

Drearily climbing to his feet, Inuyasha stumbled a few feet in the general direction of the hut. "Yeah," he mumbled. When he neared Miroku he achieved a small bought of life as he brought back one fist and nailed it directly into the monk's unsuspecting gut. "I _hate_ your god Miroku," he growled before straightening up and storming back to Kaede's borrowed hut.

"It's not my god!" yelled Miroku while clutching his now burning abdomen. "But I'm glad to see you guys finally believe me," he remarked with a grin as he jogged after the hanyou.

"What possessed us to go with these two guys?" asked Sango with a roll of her eyes. "I mean out of the males out there, we had to pick those ones?"

"Don't you love them?" laughed Kagome as she linked her arm with Sango's.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder why," grumbled Sango as she and Kagome returned to the hut as well.

Upon entering the hut the two girls saw Inuyasha rolling on the ground with laughter. With a small amount of investigation Kagome could see why. Three of Sesshoumaru's deadly nails were currently glistening with purple nail polish

"Why didn't you finish?" asked Kagome curiously. "They look good."

"Yeah, but you forgot that Inuyasha screamed like a baby, so we had to go see what was wrong," responded Sango. "But do they look very nice, don't they?"

Kagome turned to her friend with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It would be a shame to leave the job half finished. Don't you agree?"

"But of course," answered Sango with humorous chuckle. Taking a seat by Sesshoumaru's right hand side, she waited for Kagome to sit on the opposite side of the demon lord before grabbing the bottle of nail polish. Twisting open the cap she took out the brush and running it against the lip of the bottle managed to get the excess drips to fall back inside. Lifting up Sesshoumaru's right hand she laid it on her thigh and began painting the remaining two nails.

"There, all done," she exclaimed with a grin. "Your turn Kagome." Looking up she moved to hand the bottle of polish to her friend when a soft moan from the demon lord was heard by all in the hut. "Ka…Kagome?" asked Sango hesitantly when she saw her friend suddenly clutch her head and close her eyes in pain.

At the same time Sesshoumaru opened his eyes Kagome fell across the demon lord's chest, once again unconscious to the world around her.

"Oh this isn't good," said Miroku, successfully voicing the very thought that was on everyone's minds.

"This um, could prove to be interesting," added Sango.

"The chaos with you guys never ceases," commented Kaede dryly.

"Miroku, I'll say it again," growled Inuyasha, "I hate your god."

* * *

Man guys, I'm gonna start spoiling you all with my reasonably fast updates. And this chapter was the longest one yet! And I put some humor too. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'm surprised with you guys. Not one person brought up the fact that they never grabbed the shikon shards after the battle. And you had like 6 chapters or so to remember them! Oh well, at least I didn't have to tell any of you guys to just hold on to see what was going on with the shards.

And for something stupid, I want to see how many of you guys respond to this. One of my friends awhile ago told me think of an impromptu poem with the word "Timbuktu" in it. Here is what I came up with:

One night so long ago I was running very far,  
Evil men were chasing me, how I longed for a car.  
I fell in a hole and was covered in goo,  
Oh how I hate the land of Timbuktu.

So here is what I want from you guys: create your own poems! You can only take a couple minutes max to think of it and rhyme it! I'll think of something for the person I think thought of the best/funniest one. Perhaps a cameo in this story or something, I'm not entirely sure yet. I just want to see what you guys can come up with.

But anyways, review as always and I'll see if I can't get the next chapter out reasonably fast as well.


End file.
